1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit configuration member including a circuit configuration member including a power circuit; a case main body and a heat radiating member and a method of fabricating a circuit configuration member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, there is generally known an electric connection box constituting an electricity distributing circuit by a plurality of pieces of bus bars and integrating a switch element or the like thereto by distributing power from a common vehicle-mounted power source to respective electronic units. As a method of waterproofing the electric connection box, there is adopted a method of fitting cases divided in two covering a power circuit in watertight and maintaining inside thereof in airtight.
In recent years, by realizing small-sized formation an electric connection box has been developed and a method of waterproofing the electric connection box has variously been conceived. For example, JP-A-2003-164039 describes a waterproofing method in which a circuit configuration member including a power circuit is fixed at inside of a case having a waterproof wall, the case and a heat radiating member are fixed via a seal member to thereby produce a space in which leakage is not brought about at a bonding face of the waterproof wall of the case and a heat radiating member, thereafter, a cover is covered on an upper end of the waterproof wall and both members are bonded by ultrasonic wave welding or the like to thereby hermetically seal inside of the waterproof wall.